


recollected in tranquility

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wrote about summer in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recollected in tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: PoA  
> A/N: The prompt was Annie Dillard.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus wrote about summer in winter, brief recollections of the long hot days with Sirius during the long cold nights at Hogwarts. The castle was cozy and felt like home, but somehow the warmth of the fire didn't reach his bones the way the heat of memory did. He would begin with the quill in his hand, scratching a few lines on the same half-used bit of parchment, and the memory would mesmerize him.

Summers with Sirius, even during the war, had been a dreamy submergence in love and heat and sunshine. There was something to Wordsworth, Remus thought, emotions recollected in tranquility, because however meaningful it had seemed at the time, it all seemed deeper now, the play of sunlight over Sirius' skin under the trees, the slide of sand under eight feet and the crash of four boys' laughter against the waves. Remus would slip into sleep with the fragrance of dog in his clean robes, and the remembered warmth of Padfoot heavy on his feet.


End file.
